Intermediate transfer members, such as intermediate transfer belts selected for transferring a developed image in xerographic systems, are known. For example, there are known intermediate transfer members that include materials with characteristics that cause these members to become brittle, resulting in inadequate acceptance of the developed image and subsequent partial transfer of developed xerographic images to a substrate like paper.
A disadvantage relating to the preparation of an intermediate transfer member is that there is usually deposited a separate release layer on a metal substrate, and thereafter there is applied to the release layer the intermediate transfer member components, and where the release layer allows the components to be separated from the member by peeling or by the use of mechanical devices. Thereafter, the intermediate transfer member components are in the form of a film, which can be selected for xerographic imaging systems, or the film can be deposited on a supporting substrate like a polymer layer. The use of an intermediate release layer adds to the cost and time of preparation, and such a layer can modify a number of the intermediate transfer member characteristics.
Intermediate transfer members that enable acceptable registration of the final color toner image in xerographic color systems using synchronous development of one or more component colors, and using one or more transfer stations, are known. However, a disadvantage of using an intermediate transfer member, in color systems, is that a plurality of developed toner transfer operations is utilized, thus sometimes causing charge exchange between the toner particles and the transfer member, which ultimately can result in less than complete toner transfer. This can result in low resolution images on the image receiving substrate like paper, and image deterioration. When the image is in color, the image can additionally suffer from color shifting and color deterioration.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Also, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with excellent wear and acceptable abrasion resistance, and which members possess improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Moreover, there is a need for intermediate transfer member materials that possess self release characteristics from a number of substrates that are selected when such members are prepared.
Another need relates to intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, and that possess acceptable humidity insensitivity characteristics leading to developed images with minimal resolution issues.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer members containing components that can be economically and efficiently manufactured.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.